Stromboli
Stromboli is the secondary antagonist featured in Disney's 1940 film Pinocchio. He is a puppeteer, a showman and a gypsy, his primary concern is making money. As such, he is delighted to buy Pinocchio from J. Worthington Foulfellow. He locks Pinocchio in a cage to ensure that his star attraction doesn't return home. He is voiced by both Charles Judels (who also voiced The Coachman) and currently by Jim Cummings and animated by Vladimir Tytla. His name literally means 'fire-eater' (an equivalent character with this name appears in Collodi's original story). Though eccentric and entertaining. Stromboli is also a threatening and imposing villain; for this reason, he is often cited as one of Disney's greatest villains. He is named after Stromboli, the Italian volcano (the food called "stromboli" is named for the same volcano). Personality When he is first met, Stromboli only appeared to be a man trying to make money through puppets, rather fun but has a bit of a temper. After Pinocchio proves successful he reveals his true colors; brutal, cruel and vicious. When upset he begins to curse in Italian and might not be that intelligent as Foulfellow once said he passed Gideon off as a puppet to make a few bucks. Physical appearance Role in the film An Actor's Life for Me Stromboli is first referred to in the film by J. Worthington Foulfellow, who notices a poster advertising that "that old rascal's back in town". Foulfellow fondly recalls trying to sell Gideon, with strings tied to his arms and feet, to the puppet master (though it's apparent that this ploy didn't work). When the two crooks see Pinocchio on his way to school, the fox realizes that Stromboli would pay handsomely for a moving puppet without strings. They befriend the little wooden boy and, convincing him that the theatre is "the easy road to success", take him to Stromboli's Caravan, singing Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life For Me) as they go, with Jiminy Cricket in pursuit. I've Got No Strings That evening, Stromboli is first seen, announcing his show to a large crowd that has gathered around the caravan. The puppet master advertises Pinocchio as "the only puppet who can sing and dance without the aid of strings". He conducts the band (unseen, below the stage) while Pinocchio and the puppets perform I've Got No Strings. Pinocchio trips and falls, nose first, onto the stage; Stromboli is initially furious at the puppet's clumsiness and even threatens him in the middle of the show, but lets him continue after realizing that the audience is delighted. After the completion of the show, Stromboli walks onto the stage and accepts both the audience's applause and their money. Stromboli's True Nature Later that night, Stromboli is counting the day's substantial earnings while enjoying a meal of link sausage. He gives Pinocchio a worthless metal ring for his efforts, but, when the puppet tries to return to Gepetto's Workshop, Stromboli locks him in a cage. The puppet master enthuses that they will tour the great capitals of the world, and that Pinocchio will make him lots of money. When the puppet is too old to perform, Stromboli will use him for firewood. Laughing, he leaves Pinocchio alone with the lifeless puppets in the carriage, and the wooden boy hears the caravan start to move. Jiminy comes to Pinocchio's aid but is unable to free him; it is the Blue Fairy, giving him a second chance, who opens the cage, allowing the puppet and his conscience to escape. Stromboli is not seen again in the film (though it can perhaps be assumed that he reacted to Pinocchio's absence in a typical emotional outburst). Other appearances House of Mouse Stromboli made an appearance in House of Crime where he is seen arguing with Percival C. McLeach. Later that same episode, Stromboli was imprisoned with other Disney Villains as suspects of mysterious disappearances. Stromboli made a cameo in Mickey's Magical Christmas during Mad Hatter's hat performance. In Mickey's House of Villains, Stromboli joined the takeover and seen on the conga line behind Lucifer during It's Our House Now!. Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Stromboli appears in animatronic form as a character in The Float Yard, a graveyard of parade floats. Disney Parks Stromboli is a hard to find character in the Disney Parks as a walkaround. Stromboli also appears in a limited amount of Disney Villains related merchaindise. He does appear in the Pinocchio's Daring Journey attractions at Disneyland, Tokyo Disneyland and Disneyland Paris, with the attraction beginning around his puppet theater with Pinocchio's performance immediately followed by Stromboli trapping Pinocchio in a cage. Stromboli's Wagon is a shopping kiosk in Fantasyland, located nearby the attraction in the various parks. Stromboli makes a few appearances during Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party. In the former Tokyo Disneyland attraction, Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour, Stromboli appears in the opening room when Pinocchio's portrait transforms into one of Stromboli, alongside the other hero paintings becoming the villainous counterparts. Behind the Scenes Animation Hamilton Luske directed live-action footage of most of the characters in the film as reference for the animators. The performance model for Stromboli was story man T. Hee, who was rather corpulent at the time and who was dressed in full gypsy attire provided by the Character Model Department. Luske later admitted that this reference footage was underacted, but felt that it was necessary to keep Stromboli's animator, Vladimir Tytla, from doing "too many things." It is thought by some that casting Tytla as animator of Stromboli was typecasting of a sort - like the puppet master, Tytla was tall, imposing, vibrant in personality and of ethnic origin. While working on Stromboli's animation of the character, Tytla would act out each sequence in his room - this performance could be heard throughout the studio; Eric Larson "thought the walls would fall in". Critical Response Despite his limited screen time and the fact that there was also other key villains (Honest John, Gideon, the Coachman, and Monstro), Stromboli is one of Disney's most infamous and acclaimed villains. He was one of 6 Disney villains to be nominated for a position in AFI's 'AFI’s 50 Greatest Villains list' (though did not appear on the final list) and was ranked twenty-second in fan site Ultimate Disney's countdown of the most popular Disney Villains. The character has been praised by critics for possessing the ability to instill both laughter (when he shakes his rump at the words "Con-stan-tino-pale") and fear (threatening to turn Pinocchio into firewood) in audiences. Art critic Pierre Lambert has stated that "Tytla's innate sense of force is revealed in all its magnitude in the creation of the character of Stromboli," and animation historian Charles Solomon refers to the puppet master as "the grandest of all Disney heavies", while John Canemaker describes Stromboli as "an overweight monster of mercurial moods, capable of wine-soaked, garlic-breathed Old World charm one second, and knife-wielding, chop-you-up-for-firewood threats the next." During the premiere of Pinocchio, Frank Thomas sat in front of W. C. Fields, who, upon Stromboli's entrance, muttered to whoever was with him that the puppet master "moves too much". Thomas felt the reason for this was that Stromboli was too big and powerful. Michael Barrier agrees with Fields' criticism, considering Stromboli a "poorly conceived character" whose "passion has no roots... there is nothing in Stromboli of what could have made him truly terrifying." Leonard Maltin disagrees, considering Pinocchio's encounter with the showman to be the wooden boy's "first taste of the seamy side of life... (Stromboli) tosses his hatchet into the remnants of another ragged marionette, now a pile of splinters and sawdust, a meekly smiling face the only reminder of its former 'life'." Trivia * Stromboli is rather unique among Disney Villains, as he has no henchmen to do his dirty work. * In most pages of a comic book version of the story in the book Disney Classic cartoon tales, a comic-storybook that also has Bambi and the Lion King, it misspells his name as Stomboli. * Stromboli is similar to both Judge Claude Frollo from the 1996 film the Hunchback of Notre Dame and Mother Gothel from the 2012 CG film Tangled as all 3 villains plan to keep the protagonists (Pinocchio, Quasimodo and Rapunzel) locked away for their own purposes as well as lacking any magic powers. He is also similar to Gothel being that when the protagonists protest, they yell and shout at them. All three of their names have also originated from European countries (Stromboli is Italian, Frollo is French, and Gothel is German). One difference is their comeuppance: Frollo and Gothel get defeated, while Pinocchio escapes Stromboli, who's fate is unknown, although his next show may cause him to go bankrupt without his starring attraction. * He is very different from the character in the original story- Magnificao in the original book is portrayed as being somewhat gruff, but a kindly man who gives Pinocchio money, which he is supposed to bring to Gepetto. Gallery 200px-Stromboliposter.jpg|Poster advertising Stromboli's show 200px-Constantinopolee.jpg|Stromboli telling his prisoner Pinocchio of the capitals they will visit as they start to tour the world just before shaking his giant buttocks at him Strombolicurtains.jpg Strombolifigure.jpg Stromboli_anger.jpg|"YES-A, YES-A, YES-A! TO ME, you are-a belonging-a!" stromboli getting mad over a worthless metal ring (a fake coin)..jpg|Stromboli getting mad about a fake coin (a worthless metal ring). Stromboli shocked.jpg|... but manages to regain his cool $(KGrHqJ,!nQE9gI-i!(bBPoMpNHd0g~~60_35.jpg fct_5450517390fb07e.jpg fct_c41e92673726510.jpg pinoblogstrombback.jpg Stromboli-disney-19584653-259-194.jpg small-Stromboli-model.jpg Stromboli-Disney-Villains.jpg pinocchio_001.jpg $(KGrHqNHJB8E-N)7kqRCBPrVb7eLhQ~~60_57.jpg Stromboli-drawing.jpg stromblicocacola.jpg Stromboli-Pinocchio.png hdgdncu7e4i5mgf0abhfmgf.jpg Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Pinocchio58419118.jpg Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Singing Characters Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Top 30 Disney Villains Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Italian characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Pinocchio villains Category:Bilingual characters Category:Adults Category:Gypsies Category:Disney's Greatest Villains characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Animated characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Disney Villains